Your The Reason I'm Alive
by Mingoo7Gong
Summary: this story happened in the end of season 6 when the shooter came in but bad luck Izzie came back that day will that day will be her end or Alex's


Yet another story, I just dreamed about it last night so I got to write it..and I hope you like it…. please review

* * *

><p>She stood there gazing at the hospital in front of her, tears slowly coming down from her eyes can she really take it, can she take to face the fact that she's coming back, can she face all the anger her friends are going to throw at her for leaving them for no good reason at all, she quietly stepped to the front door and made a deep breath and entered the place she's not been for the past two years<p>

Many things had changed since she left, new faces to be seen, she slowly walked down the place, her footsteps thumping to the floor, she gazed up and down to the new walls of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, she stepped inside the elevator, she looked around it, she was alone, she waited to reach her destination, and 'ting' the door swung open and she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the nurse's station and she reached her destination, a nurse faced her and gave a smile, she was probably new, cause she didn't know her

'May I help you Ma'am?' she asked

'uhmm..can you please tell me, where I can find Dr. Karev' Izzie asked politely retuning the smile

'I go check..excuse me' the nurse said and faced the monitor of the computer beside her

'I think his in the supply closet' the nurse politely said

'Thank you' Izzie replied and a goodbye to the nurse and once again stepped inside the elevator, she looked straight ahead, her body froze in her place a shocked expression at what has been happening, a man had pointed a gun at her, behind him was a dead girl named Reed Adamson and in front of her was Alex, blood all around but he was still conscious, anger came and took her and she glared at the man who shot her husband

'YOU! SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHOT THEM! HOW COULD YOU!' Izzie yelled, still shocked and scared at was happening

BANG! She hit the floor, blood coming out of her body, the man's footsteps came closer to her, she can see him again pointing a gun at her 'that's for calling me a bitch, you stupid bitch!' and came another bang as another bullet came inside Izzie's body and the shooter scooted away, leaving them, she was beginning to lose consciousness till a voice called her name 'Iz?' a very weak voice called out 'Alex?' she called back, he was beside her, she quickly held his hand and tightened her grip 'we gotta get outta' Alex said his voice beginning to fade 'we have to get you fixed up' he continued, Izzie tightened her grip as tears slowly came 'You too' Izzie said and tried to move and enter the elevator, slowly, they moved, their blood being left behind as more came out

And they successfully entered the elevator, they lay beside each other hand in hand 'don't leave me' they both said weakly in unison as they slowly became unconscious, they held each other hoping that someone would find them

'Mark…leave me alone' Lexie said getting simply irritated at the man following her

'Come on Lexie..Just give me a second chance' Mark pleaded and continued to follow her

'Sir, you can't go there' a Nurse yelled out and BANG! All ducked and screamed finding a way to get out of the place; Mark wrapped his arms around Lexie as she came closer to the nurse who had been shot

'OH MY GOD! She's dead, Oh my!' she yelled, she was scared, Mark lead her to the elevator and quickly pressed the button and when it finally opened, Lexie eyes widened 'OH- My Alex..Izzie..what.. Izzie's here?' Lexie pointed out and held Alex ' we have to save Alex..I-I mean them..we have to save them' Lexie cried, tears filling in, Mark stepped in 'You take Stevens I'll take Karev' Mark said and tried to help Karev up till Izzie came conscious 'wha-what's happening? Where's Alex?' Izzie asked and tried to sit up but lay back down, she was pale turning Grey, pale like she's been down the morgue 'don't move..Izzie, were going to help you so please don't move' Lexie worriedly said trying to help Izzie, Izzie followed Lexie and they went to the nearest trauma room 'we can't let you die'

Izzie was still unconscious, Alex was awake gripping Izzie's pale hand, Alex faced Mark 'Please don't let her die, she's my wife, please don't let he die…please' Alex pleaded Mark ,Mark slowly nodded 'I'll try the best I can' Mark said trying not to get attached to the man, who slept with the woman he loves.

Lexie just stood there doing nothing still crying and a shocked surprised expression on her face 'Lexie can you hand me more gauze' Mark pointed at the tray beside Lexie, but she just stood there 'LEXIE!' Mark yelled 'if you want Karev to live hand me more damn! Gauze' Mark yelled trying to make Lexie move and a few moments, finally she moved and handed him the things he needed 'he-here' she stuttered, Mark took and tied to the stop the bleeding

'He lost to much blood so does Stevens, we have to transfuse them' Mark said trying to stop both Izzie's and Alex's blood loss

'I'll go'

Finally the police had found and evacuated them, they were brought to Seattle Presbyterian, Izzie and Alex were both operated on, Alex was finished they had transfused him and had removed the bullet from his body, but Izzie was still in the OR , critical, she has a bullet near her abdomen and close to her heart, but after a long day inside the OR they successfully had removed it, she had stayed inside the ICU beside Alex, they had shared a room together , their both okay and happy their both conscious and alive together

'You're alive' Alex said and made a weak smirk, seeing her almost ex-wife alive

He was glad they were both alive

'Yeah, I'm alive' Izzie said and also made a weak smirk

'I love you..I love you, Iz, you're the reason I'm still alive ,Izzie, I stupid freaking love you

'Alex' Izzie said and tried to calm him down

'I-I know I told you to leave and never come back but I thought I could handle it, but I-I can't I still love you Izzie, we got married, so please don't leave me 'again' or I'll die , I'll die because of you' I'll die alone and depressed, you don't want that…. so please don't' leave me or die on me, cause I stupid freaking love you…I need you … I need you Izzie Katherine Stevens – Karev

Alex said, Izzie made a smile a smile at the last sentence he said, he said he needed her it was also true, she needed him too in her life

'I won't Alex, I won't leave ever we'll work it out …. I promise' she said, they both made a smile and they held each other

'I love you' they both whispered and they slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>REview review review…. Please review and if you have more request s or suggestions for stories please do tell me… bye!<p> 


End file.
